Knee Jerk Reaction
by Kdibs227
Summary: Emma just wanted a nice day with her boyfriend filled will all the pleasure she could get. Instead, she ended up rushing Killian to the hospital. Story of her life.


Author's Note: Admit it, these two would have some injuries for sure when doing some sexy times. So, read, enjoy, leave a review if you so choose :)

* * *

Sex with Killian is amazing. That's the only way for Emma to describe it. Granted, there are other words, lots of lude ones if Ruby was the one saying them, but she likes that one. She doesn't remember using those words with any other guys she's slept with, or with Neal, but she can comfortably say that having sex with Killian is amazing. Both of them get a bit touch starved at times, so when they do need to have some alone time, Killian zones all of his attention onto her. Not even a full blown crises could break it.

That is the situation that they've gotten into today. For the past two weeks, Emma and Killian haven't had a single moment alone as a couple. There have been problems to solve, magic lessons, and the whole town calming that they needed help from one of them. Even Killian, who generally likes most of her family and friends, has gotten sick of it. The only person he isn't cross with is Henry, but she knows that everyone can see that they desperately need some time to themselves. So, when she gets a call saying that she isn't needed, she's elated.

Killian is outside on the deck watering the plants, so she starts on breakfast as she waits for him to come back. He looks a bit surprised to see her in pajamas still, but doesn't comment on it. After all, Emma isn't known for getting ready quickly. She pours the pancake batter in and then starts on the coffee. She pours the first cup and hands it to Killian, knowing not to put anything into it. Years of not having anything sweet have made Killian a bit hesitant to try the sweeteners of this world. She flavors her coffee next.

"We're staying in today. Also, take off your pants; I've already locked the doors, closed the shades, and set our phones to silent. We aren't going to be bothered for quite some time and I want to enjoy it." Emma stifled a laugh at the shock on Killian's face. The pirate had just been putting away the watering can, hair still mused from sleep, and she could tell it took a few moments to register what she had said. Killian was always so adorable when he first got up before he got any caffeine in his system. She loved him.

"We're staying in? I thought you had to be at the station this morning with your father?" Killian tended to get worried when plans between her and David were cancelled. There was a fine line between being labeled a friend and being the guy dating your only daughter. Emma took another swing of her coffee and walked over. Taking the can out of Killian's remaining hand, she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long, lazy kiss. When she pulled away, Killian's lips were a bit redder than before and his eyes had lost that sleepy look.

"Alright, new rule. How about we just talk about fun things. Things that don't involve talking about work, or family, or anything deviating from making out and sex. Because I haven't had any sex with you in a very long time, Hook. So, we're going to finish breakfast, then go upstairs, or anywhere with a flat surface if we don't make it that far, and I am going to have my wicked way with you. Got it?" Emma can feel her body coming alive with arousal, and she can feel Killian's pressing through the thin fabric separating them.

"Setting rules, are we? And what happens," Killian grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the counter. Emma tangled her hands in his wild hair and tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck. "If I chose not to follow these rules, Swan?" She doesn't need to look at his face to know that Killian is smirking something wicked. Not for the first time Emma is glad that she doesn't have to share this. She's glad that neither of them have a line of suitors waiting for them. Because this, all of this sexiness, is hers.

"Well, I guess if you aren't going to play nice, I'll just have to punish you." And with that, Emma leans in and gently nips at the hollow spot just under Killian's ear. That, of course, turns into her giving him a hickey, the first of many marks that will appear today. A majority of them will be under clothing, but she likes to leave one or two in visible areas; she's not possessive, but seeing Killian flustered about it makes her smile. "Now, are you going to behave, or do you need another lesson?" Emma squeals out quite suddenly.

Killian had picked her back up and then they were moving to the floor. Hands went in different directions, pulling off clothes, tugging hair or a body part to get closer, and neither of them could seem to get enough satisfaction with running their mouth over every available piece of skin. Sex between them could go two ways; the slow, build-up way, or the fast and furious way. Now, after not having sex in a long time, Emma wasn't in any mood to wait. Killian sure as hell wasn't going to delay them with some foreplay. Nope, speed was key.

When they had finished, Emma and Killian dragged themselves up off the floor and cleaned up the dirty dishes. The clothes were still laying there, which didn't bother either of them, the shades were closes so who cared. And if Emma put some extra shields around the house, who could blame her? As she was bending over to gather her shirt, Killian let out a whistle and she wiggled her butt before standing. "Careful, Swan, advances like those could get you in trouble." She dumped her shirt on the table and stretched, loving the slightly sore feeling that was there.

"Please, like you weren't enjoying the view. I haven't forgotten that you're still a pirate at heart, Jones." Killian bats his eyes innocently from where he's standing and she takes a moment to let her eyes linger on him. There are a few marks on his chest, but nothing serious. This was just the first round, and she has plenty of ideas of where to sink her teeth into. A cough brings her eyes back to her lovers face. Killian is smirking at her again and she makes sure to swing her hips as she walks back over to him.

"Pirate, yes, and you are a little minx when it comes to seduction, Swan." They make it as far as the couch this time, but it lasts a little longer. When it's over, they take a cat nap curled up against one another, too blissed out to move. She hears her phone ping with a new text message, but she doesn't care. Some new villain could be outside her house, and all Emma would do would be to flip her off and come right back to her boyfriend. That's how much she cares right now. Stupid savior priorities being annoying.

"God, please, just shut that thing up!" Emma moaned as she rolled over to bury her face in Killian's shoulder. After a few minutes, the phone stopped going off and Emma could go back to snuggling up to her boyfriend. Killian was wide awake, making random patterns on her back with his fingers. His hook was somewhere between the counter and the couch; she could convince him to bring it back later on. One of her own hands was wrapped around his stump, lightly tracing the raised scar line there. She took care not to press too hard on it.

"What're you doing, Swan?" Killian was enjoying himself, gently running his hand over every inch that he could, memorizing the feel of Emma's body against his own. There had been a frantic pace to their coupling, one that was slowly abating, so he took the time to savor the moment. Emma shrugged and seemed to find no reason not to relax into him, letting herself slip into another cat nap. Granted, it was still early, but Killian was by no means tired. Grinning, he let his hand trail lower, hoping to get a reaction out of the blonde beside him.

Emma knew what he was doing, and let him get away with it for a few moments, before shifting her head and biting his collarbone. Killian instantly flip them, so he was looming over her, and pinned her hips to the floor. Emma grinded against him, more than willing to go another round, but Killian held her firm and leaned in to give his own bite to match the one she had given him. "Thought you didn't want to leave any visible hickies?" Emma gasped as Killian finished biting and started to suck on the area just under her neck.

"I said I didn't want any on myself. You, on the other hand, said nothing about the matter." And with that, Killian leaned up to press their lips together before sliding down along her body. When he reached the area between her legs… Emma swore she saw stars. The sounds she was making would have made anyone blush, and probably have her father reaching for the nearest thing to kill Hook with, but all she could do was focus on the sensations. Which, she realized after, was an awful this to do. For, you see, Emma got a bit… excited.

So excited that her knee, which was very bony according to several people, came rushing up and co-cocked Killian right in his nose. There was a sickening snap and then Killian was reaching to cup his nose, swearing and muttering. Emma could see some blood peeking out from behind his hands and she instantly felt horrible. "Oh, my god, Killian, I am so sorry!" She managed to move his hands away to assess the damage. There was already a decent amount of swelling, and there was a definite break in the nose; Emma couldn't believe that she had done this.

"What the hell?" Killian said. It was a bit garbled, form his hands and the broken nose. Emma finished looking at it and got the two of them standing. There was no way she could fix this; her magic was up to healing standards yet, and she wasn't going to have her first go of it on her boyfriend. Besides, Whale was a good doctor and probably wouldn't tease them too much. She could make up a cover story or something to protect both of their prides. Killian had stopped swearing, and allowed her to help him get dressed again.

When they were both presentable, she grabbed her keys and drove to the hospital. Killian tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault and that he wasn't mad, but half of the words came out wrong due to his clogged nose. Thankfully the waiting room was empty. The nurse that took their information chuckled when she saw them, as she was the same one who dealt with tem during the whole strawberry incident, and told them that Whales would be in shortly to see them. Emma, who was already blushing, tried to find a way to pass the time.

Whales came in, already rolling his eyes, and pulled up one of the little rolling stools. "Well, the good news is that the x-ray showed that the break isn't the severe. I can set here and then it'll heal within the next few weeks. Now, I know that I don't want to ask, but how did this happen?" Emma squirmed as Killian told him that she had, accidentally, slammed a door in his face.

"You slammed a door in his face?" Whales raised an eyebrow at that, and Emma wondered if they had been taking lessons from Regina on how to do it. "Must have been one hell of a slam." Emma didn't break eye contact while Killian reassured him that that was what happened.

"Can you fix it already? It's not exactly comfortable," Killian reminded him. Whales put on a pair of gloves and then carefully, and swiftly, put his nose back in place. There were a few swears, and Whales got him some ice while he handed Emma the paperwork.

"The door excuse will suffice, Miss Swan. However, I would advise against the rougher types of foreplay." Emma's mouth dropped open at his comment. Whales didn't look away.

"I didn't injure him while having sex!" Emma was sure she didn't need to yell this, because it was a lie and Whales knew it was a lie, but she couldn't let that little piece of information become public knowledge. "Look, we were both clumsy, and it was half the door's fault, so you can take all of your little comments and shove them, ok?" Killian was glaring at her from over the ice bag pressed to his face and Whales was trying to hold back his laugher. Emma didn't see the humor in this situation; she didn't one bit.

Whales held out his hand when the paperwork was filed, and then left to go get the pain medication. Killian held the ice to his face with his hook while Emma held onto his other hand. The nurse had enough sense not to ask any more questions, even though Emma could tell she was dying to. After they got the prescription, Emma drove them back, now fully disgruntled over the fact that her boyfriend was completely out of the mood for sex. Neither of them talked the entire ride back to the house. Emma didn't even bother with the radio.

"You are aware that I don't blame you for any of this? It could have easily been me that kneed you in the face."

"But you didn't knee me in the face. I did, and now you have a broken nose. I really hope Whales keeps his mouth shut; I don't know how well this whole door excuse is going to work on the rest of our friends."

"If they give you any trouble I'll take care of it."

"I don't need you to take care of it."

"I'm going to take care of it if the comments annoy you."

Emma didn't say anymore on the subject. When she finally parked the car, she made sure Killian didn't trip over his own feet getting into the house. She grabbed his pain killers, which he had refused at the hospital, and a bottle of water. She knew that he had to be experiencing some amount of pain and she wasn't the type to let him suffer in silence. Especially with this being all her fault. The guilt was eating her alive and Hook could tell, of course he could, open book and all that jazz that usually made her feel special.

"Here, you need to take this."

"It doesn't hurt."

"It will in a little bit if you don't take something. Trust me, I've had broken bones before. When someone offers you pain killers, take them."

"No."

"Killian, you're taking them."

"I don't want to. They make me feel funny."

"What do you mean? They take away the pain, Hook. And I don't want to watch you sit here in pain."

"They make me feel weird. They did when I got those blasted teeth out. I don't want them."

"Just take one dose. At least for the first few days, please?"

It took some convincing, but they reached an agreement: Killian would take the pain killers for the first few days, and after that he could stop. But, for the remainder of the day, Emma was preparing herself for dealing with a drugged up boyfriend. Oh well, at least she could get some funny videos to laugh at later. They decided on a movie marathon, which was a win-win for both of them; Killian got to cuddle with her and Emma got to show him more of the movie list she had going for him. Halfway through, the drugs took effect.

"We should make out."

"We're not making out, Killian. There's a good chance that I'll hit your nose and I really don't fancy a trip back to the hospital." Her pirate gave her the puppy dog eyes, which wasn't fair at all, so Emma pressed several kisses to his nose, cheeks, lips and forehead. That seemed to work for him and he was quiet for the remainder of the movie. She noted that he kept dozing off, and she was quiet when she slowly turned off the lights and covered him with a blanket. She didn't go far from him.

Killian fell asleep an hour later, so Emma took the time to quickly clean up the mess left from breakfast, and then check her phone. Turns out that Whales wasn't the one to rat them out; Cinderella had been leaving with her daughter and told Ruby who then told Mary Margret. Long story short, her mother now wanted to know what happened. Emma said little, just that it was her fault and that she was handling it, before putting her phone away. The inevitable interrogation by her parents could wait a while longer. She popped in another movie and relaxed.

"Our day was ruined." Emma looked over; Killian was barely awake, and the words seemed almost slurred, as if he was drunk. Well, when you have no tolerance for drug medication, this is what happens.

"We'll have another one."

"With lots of sex."

"Plenty of sex. More than you could imagine."

"But nothing with noses. Those hurt. I like my nose."

"I like your nose, too. Don't worry about the next sexy time, it'll happen and this time I was thinking of going elsewhere."

"Why?"

"We have a habit of sex related injuries, Killian, I don't want it to be a pattern all the time."

"Good point."

And that was the first, and last, time Emma ever broke a bone while having sex with Killian Jones.


End file.
